newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Chris
The Dark Mage Lord Shadow Chris is an anthropomorphic magical being who exists on Planet X-17 as the end-all-be-all ruler of the world. This world, fortunately (or unfortunately) for him, occupies one of the most major leylines of the Material Universe and is close to the gates of the Astral Plane. He is a mechanical and magical genius, although insane; he is one of the sole recurring villains of the Geneforce and Genesis ' immortal enemy. Concept and Creation Chris was created by user ShadowChris of NewGeneforce forums, and originally depicted through Male Furry Dollmaker as a black furred fox-like anthro. After being redesigned by his creator, Genesis and RKRobot, the hedgehog look stuck, but his color scheme altered into something a bit more inverted. Chris was always the villain character to Genesis' heroism, until Genesis changed and developed to serve as leader of a Geneforce team. It was then that Chris was forced to interact with various other characters, and in order to nerf his powers as a then, God-tier being, he was given a small team of cronies, a random and goofy demeanor and a shrunken monopoly on the Mosaic Galaxy (and Conger Fee ). Personality Chris is typically an overly expressive, yet psychopathic and emotionless character. He doesn't have that much patience, physical power or coherence, but what he lacks in logic, he makes up for in unpredictablity and remorselessness. Chris is known to torment his foes with complicated puzzles, faking weaknesses and making nonsensical arguments to lower their defenses. As an avid researcher, the Lord is also highly observant but easy to bore to tears. Underneath all his wealth and magical might, however, which he is personally proud of, he is as absent-minded as a professor, forgetting his own laws, regulations and nicknames. He is also somewhat conceited, naming things after himself without a second thought. Regardless of his power, however, he can be extremely generous at times, giving even his enemies a chance to recoup after a battle and going easy on them at first. Any friends of his (save for Genesis and the Geneforce) are also welcome in his Castle at all times. History The Genesis of a New Universe Chris' origin is difficult to pinpoint. At some point in time, Chris was born to some sort of being(s) who lived on Planet X-17. One of his parents, however, left Chris for another being on another world to create Genesis, his biological step-brother at the time. Chris had no knowledge of Genesis as he aged, and no one knows what happened to his parents. As he grew up, he found interest in making art, specifically stain glass mosaic windows and panes. This quickly became his occupation and he was presumably good at such a job. After the contents of the Astral Plane blasted into the Material Universe, Chris became exposed to heavy magical radiation, as did the rest of those who lived peacefully on his homeworld. After part of the Shatterstone, the figurative letter-opener in the merging of the two galaxies, broke off during the catastrophe, it crashed through one of Chris' largest stain-glass pieces and gave him a full blast of dark magic to ripped him apart, atom by atom. The mess of atoms formerly known as Chris was then sent hurdling throughout spacetime within an Earthly month's time, gathering special powers and knowledge. This process made him into the equivalent of an immortal demi-god, his Life Force Energy expanding beyond that of an Inbetween. After Chris returned, now in the body of a purple-furred hedgehog with gray-white bangs and phenomenal cosmic power, he quickly began his quest for world domination and abandoning his fondness for the arts for the time being. Genesis, I... Am Your Brother! In the midst of conquering X-17, Chris began to do extensive research on the one known as "Genesis." It is unknown how he figured out this particular reincarnating hedgehog was his now "spiritual brother", but it is known that he was told or instructed by something or someone that he would have to balance out the acts heroic of Genesis with evil. It is unknown if Chris tried to attack Genesis in his earlier lives or not, nor is it known if he had ever been successful in killing any version of Genesis throughout time. The Chris-is Generator As current-Genesis kept gaining allies all across the Mosaic Galaxy, Chris had to step up the pace if he was to continue to be the everlasting balancer of good and evil. Inventing the Crisis Generator, a machine that which can actively trigger numerous natural and unnatural disasters across a variety of planets and moons, Chris causes artificial mayhem upon the planets of Genesis' new allies in order to either scare them away or kill them off (the truth is unclear). After Genesis figures out that this was Chris' fault, he tries to explain this to Rocky, Xanthos, Luna and Blastion, but not before unfortunately letting the damage be done on Tropic , Iciaura , Kokugen and Anount . Once the four are finally clear on the fact that Chris was behind the mess, they promptly fight him until he loses consciousness. It is unknown how long it takes for Chris to regenerate his body after four powerhouses are finished maiming him. Capabilities and Powers Lord Chris is a powerful Shadow Mage, but in reality, he does not know that many spells, let alone master them efficiently. Chris can easily preform all base-level magic spells, but has mastered them to their maximum level. Known spells Chris has mastered: *Fix-It: Can fix anything from a dent in a car to the shattered fragments of a planet. Other abilities Chris has mastered: *Teleportation (of both himself and objects) *Physical Regeneration *Intangibility *Flight/Hovering (of both himself and others) Relationships Family *Genesis of the Wind (spiritual brother) Friends *Xero the Hedgehog (best friend/right-hand man) *Gearic the Robotic Panda (best friend/left-hand man) *Ikari the Hedgehog (best friend and clone army) *Wrave the Falchidna (best friend/top cronie (old)) Rivals *Neon the God of Randomness *Vein Enemies *Juliet the Hedgehog *Emily the Hedgehog *Chase the Fox *Zeta the A.I. *Rocky the Robot *Luna Matarex *Blastion Brimagh *Xanthos Ailuro Other Appearances In Media United Nations of the Universe In the 2008 original, written by RKRobot, Chris was a prominent leader character that represented the planet of X-17, along with Xero, Gearic, Chase and Zeta. The villainous crew came to be involved when Castle became overrun with New Matter and it was too much for even the Lord to handle. When Nmeo ported them back to his secret base in space, Chris acted as if there was no problem at all, still finding time and energy to do and say random things. He gained the special New Matter power of Bomb Satellites, to which he would quickly formulate tiny gernade-like satellites in the palm of his hand, then throw them at will. Some had a massive blast radius, while others did little damage. It wasn't until around Chapter 8 that the UNU left HQ to rescue X-17, where captives Wrath, Kane, Zeta's Data and Aqua the Cat had been held by Warlord Capella. Once they had freed the others, Chris left the group to find his "secret weapon", accidentally setting free the encased God of Randomness, Neon. As Neon teased Chris nonchalantly, the New Matter had discovered the N.M.D.X. (New Matter Dragon X), a creation of Chris' that appeared in the shape of a fearsome dragon. The story was not finished at this point. It was later planned for Xero to be killed in battle, to which Chris would gain Xero's ability to feel and communicate emotion, as per his special suit and core. It was also planned for another secret weapon of Chris' to be the "Old Matter Gun", one of the only "materials" in the entire universe that could potentially damage a New Matter, but this was never finished. Hidden Feelings In both the original and remake, Chris is featured heavily in the comic Hidden Feelings as the originator of the conflict. Emily quickly addresses that Chris is the cause of the heroes' situation (in the old comic), which gives Genesis and the others the idea that they should confront Chris directly. In the remake, Chris has a much more prominent presence. When he leaves Conger Fee after the rocket hits Independence Hill, he makes a fourth-wall joke about dealing struggling to pass through the ground beneath him. This is one of the few known instances where Chris breaks that fourth-wall, even though he is said to do it often. Merry Chris-mas! In nearly every holiday story written by user Luna, Chris has made an appearance. However, each of these appearances are different. *In the 2011 story A Geneforce Christmas Carol, an obvious parody on the Charles Dicken's classic, Chris played a small role in the future. He digs through Genesis' belongings to pluck his treasured wind staff from the selection, offering it Wrave the Falchidna, who immediately thinks about pawning it off for money. After the nightmarish vision of the future, Genesis returns to visit Luna and the gang for a party, where Chris finds it strange that Genesis - who formerly hated Christmas - had returned. He later leaves the party in a puff of smoke. *In the 2013 poem-fic, The Night Before Chris-mas, parodying the 'Twas the Night Before Chrismas original, Chris starred as the main "protagonist". In this story, Kris Kringle was his arch-enemy, and the Lord of X-17 set out on a journey to kill Santa and take his place. Successfully shooting down Claus upon Wrave's rooftop, he disrobes him and collects his toysack, replacing the toys with weapons to give to those he visits. When Wrave laughs at him upon seeing him come down his chimney, Chris gives him the finger as an order to go back to sleep. He finishes the night with the call, "Happy Chris-mas to all, and to all a good evil rawr-night!" Trivia *Chris has alter egos, two of which are Binary Man and ipod Boy. *Chris has a great affinity for popcorn, sharing this in common with Wrath . *Chris is also into ventriloquism, as noted by his puppet making and using skills. **The Genepuppet he created has gained sentience and does not like its master, similar to Genesis himself. It also has a little wind staff, but is not known to use any similar powers to its counterpart. *It is possible Chris had named the galaxy after his career as a stain-glass maker. *Chris' true purpose, being that of the overseer of the balance of good and evil, might make him the most heroic character in the entire Universe. He is willing to give up an eternity of luxury and rulership in order to actively maintain order in the Universe, as without evil, good will be useless and not thrive so vigorously. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chris Co.